


Te Amo

by MessedUpMessages



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, based off a comic i saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessedUpMessages/pseuds/MessedUpMessages
Summary: keith cant speak spanishpidge can





	Te Amo

**Author's Note:**

> yeah anyway  
> i needed fluff for the angst oneshot im about to write but yeah  
> be prepared

Shiro watched the red and blue paladins from across the table warily. They hadn't talked to each other for two days, and their usual odd banter-to a outsider it would seem like flirting- had gone dead. They ate in silence, occasionally casting glowering looks at the other.

Shiro leaned over to pidge.

“Did something happen with them?” he asked pidge flicked her eyes over them surreptitiously.

“Haven't they been like this for a couple of days?”

“Well, yeah, but they're  never this quiet, even when they are actually fighting, and not just that weird flirt/fighting thing they do.”

Pidge nodded. “I see what you mean.” raising her voice, she addressed the sulking paladins. “Hey you two. Why are you acting like you accidently signed up for free storytelling lessons from coran?”

Keith looked up sharply, shooting a glare lances direction. “I don't know what youre talking about.”

Shiro shook his head. “You've both been moping around for two days, furious. We need to resolve this before we have to form voltron.”

Keith leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. “Fine. the other da lance said something to me in spanish that i'm sure was an insult. But i couldn't refute it nor make a comeback because i didn't know what it meant.”

Shiro looked at them, stunned. Lance was fiddling with the tablecloth nervously. That was odd. 

“Is that it?” shiro groaned, a sentiment echoed by pidge. “You’ve been fighting about something that may or may not have been a insult? Lance, what exactly did you say?”

Lance wouldn't meet his eyes, muttering something under his breath. 

“Speak up,” pidge cackled. “I cannot wait to hear what words of anarchy you hath uttered.”

Lance glared. “It wasn't a insult. And I said  _ te amo. _ ”

There was a stunned silence.

Then pidge started laughing. She laughed so hard her glasses fell off. Shiro and keith looked at her strangely, but lance was slamming his head into the table and moaning.

Pidge collected herself slowly wiping her tears of mirth away while grinning evilly. “Oh, keith…” she sighed. “What am i going to do with you? Hate to break it to you, but he wasn't insulting you. Quite the contrary.”

Lance looked up with pleading eyes. “Pidge… no…” he breathed in horror. 

“Pidge, yes.” she replied, steepling her hands like a plotting supervillain. “Keith,   _ te amo  _  means ‘i love you’ in spanish.”

Keith was silent for a long time. Lance his head in one hand, the other balled in a frustrated fist. Keith started speaking, soft and dangerous. “What. the. Hell.”

Pidge started laughing again. “So, that means lance kinda just confessed to you?” she giggled maniacally. Lance simply put his other hand over his face as well, as red as keith's jacket. Keith was frozen, red crawling up his neck and across his cheeks. Neither made any move to speak.

Shiro leaned over to pidge. “I have a feeling voltron will be fine,” he said with a smirk. 

Pidge grinned. “Indubitably.” 


End file.
